Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat from Anur Vladias in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with greenish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire’s head is rather large and features green eyes. Whampire also has green flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Whampire's Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. In his bat form, Whampire becomes a small black ball with wings of the same color and size. A miniature version of his face is on the front of his body. While burning in sunlight in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Whampire's clothes seem to burn off first, leaving his skin, now grey from the sun, exposed before he himself burns. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with few changes. He now has fingerless gloves, similar to Frankenstrike. He now has stripes on the front of his pants. His skin is slightly paler. His Corrupturas are round instead of an oval shape, and have wider wings. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, the Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest instead of his stomach. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on the chest and has fingerless gloves. His skin is paler. Ben 10,000 as Whampire is taller and has wider wing. The Omni X is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possess hypnokinesis from his eyes and can also control other people or aliens by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads, He can also suck energy/feed off the energy of living beings, Whampire also has the ability to fly just like Lord Transyl. He is also immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis. In Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, his powers are the following: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Speed (While flying) *Flight *Life Stealing *Immunity to Hyposis attacks. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas, which can be harmed by light (akin to vampires), break down, setting the victim free. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Whampire in One of Us to head to the factory where Sublimino is located, later hypnotizing him to destroy his equipment. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ben 10: Unbound * Ahmad 20 *Shadows of Anur (By Old Ahmad) Appearances Jordan 12 *Zombies and Vampires (first appearance) *The Fight: Part 1 Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series) Anur System Check Ben 10: The Omniwars *One of Us (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor * Turn Off the Dark The All New Carl 10 Hour Whampire in TANC10H isn't much different, except his mask is longer and he has 3 spike-like marks on his head. His green suit part is now green, but with a giant white stripe running down his waist. He has green fingerless gloves and green boots. His Xtratrix symbol is on his upper middle of the chest. His wings are white. He is set to appear in 'Gas Hour'. Ben 10: Ultriverse Whampire will be an alien in Ultriverse. Mark 10 *Magister *Jumpstart *Radiowave *Time Rampage *Transmutate *Spellbound *Virus *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Part 2 *Man and Ape *Enter the Core *Zombieworld *Foul Play *Deep Waters *Dark of the Moon *Mission: Possible *Falling Glory (By Ben) *Animo Tales *Fear the Unknown (By Ben) *Invasion (By Ben) *Infiltration Trivia *DF might not use Man-Bat in Super Omniverse because of Whampire already being unlocked. Gallery Whampire.PNG|Whampire in the Galactic Monsters Theme WhampireRequest.png Whampire big.png WhampireEthan.PNG|Whampire in Ethan 15 Better Wham.png|Whampire Official|link=Whampire WhampireMidtransform.png|Whampire Mid-transformation WhampireTransformation.png WhampireDebut.png WhampireUpsideDown.png WhampireAction.png (7) .jpg|Whampire in Ben 71 BTDW Whampire.png|Whampire in Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors